redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guest Stars
Guest Star A Jack Albertson (09.17 02/02/1960 "San Fernando's Phony Fabians, 09.30 05/24/1960 "Clem and the Beanstalk" as a cast member. Sold Clem magic beans. 10.11 1961/01/03 "San Fernando Cal") Lola Albright (06.07 11/20/1956 "Thankgiving") Barbara Anderson (1970-09-21 "Freddie's Desperate Hour") Warner Anderson (1911-1976. TV actor in Lineup (1954-59) and Peyton Place (1964-65).) 11.24 03/13/1962 "The Nine Lives of Freddie" B Ronnie Burns (1935-2007 Son of George Burns and Gracie Allen) (11.11 12/05/1961 "Mr. K Goes to College") Raymond Burr (1970-09-21 "Freddie's Desperate Hour") C Sebastian Cabot 10.24 1961/05/16 "Freddie's Shipwreck" 'Muggsy', 11.32 5/29/1962 "This Goon for Hire" Mike Connors (20.04 1970-10-05 "Clem's Witness") Tim Conway 16.09 11/15/1966 "Gyp of the Old Block Jackie Coogan 10.28 06/13/1961 "Freddie Gets Sick" Buster Crabbe 09.15 01/19/1960 - "Appleby the Muscleman" D William Demarest 10.03 10/11/1960 "Clem the Candidate" E F Sergio Franchi (1926-1990) (18.30 1969-04-22 "Kingdom of Iodine") Dick Foran 11.31 05/22/1962 - "Best Man Blues" Errol Flynn (1909-1959) Was scheduled for 08.01 but replaced by Liberace. 09.01 09/29/1959 "Freddie's Beat Shack" Event inspired the film "My Favorite Year". Died 10/14/1959. Red Skelton was a pallbearer. Allen Funt (16.12 12/06/1966 "Better Dead Than Wed") G Robert Goulet (16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West) H Mary Beth Hughes 10.11 1961/01/03 "San Fernando Cal" 'Ruby' I Burl Ives (17.22 02/13/1968 "Sheriffs Are Bought Not Made") J K Stubby Kaye (12.08 11/20/1962 "Ten Baby Fingers and Twelve Baby Toes") L Abby Lane (16.12 12/06/1966 "Better Dead Than Wed") Peggy Lee (03.s08 1954/09/08 "The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth") Jerry Lewis (20.01 1970-09-14 "The Magic Act") M Gordon & Sheila MacRae (12.12 12/18/1962 "How the West Was Lost") Jayne Mansfield (12.21 02/19/1963 "Advice to the Loveworn") Dean Martin (1970-09-21 "Freddie's Desperate Hour") Harpo Marx (12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel") Marilyn Maxwell Archie Moore (14.17 01/19/1965 "The Seven Year Wretch") Jules Munshin (1915-1970 Broadway musical comic. Teamed up with Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra in the movie "On the Town") (12.06 10/30/1962 "Rupert the Stupert") N Leslie Nielsen (20.14 12/21/1970 - "The Red Skelton Christmas Show") O P Janice Paige (12.08 11/20/1962 "Ten Baby Fingers and Twelve Baby Toes") Maria Palmer 11.31 05/22/1962 - "Best Man Blues" Jane Powell (1929- . Broadway and movie musicals) 12.06 10/30/1962 "Rupert the Stupert" Q R Martha Raye (12.14 01/01/1963 - "Of Mouth and Men", 13.11 12/10/1963 "The Mouth Shall Rise Again") Melodye Condos (1944- , Martha Raye's daughter) (13.11 12/10/1963 "The Mouth Shall Rise Again") Slappy Maxie Rosenbloom 09.15 01/19/1960 - "Appleby the Muscleman" Charles Ruggles 12.06 10/30/1962 "Rupert the Stupert" S Keely Smith (12.30 05/07/1963 "A Midsummer Nut's Dream") Ed Sullivan (03.21 1954/02/09 "Deadeye and Indians") T Ernest Truex (11.11 12/05/1961 "Mr. K Goes to College") U V Mamie Van Doren W Nancy Walker (07.17 02/04/1958 "Beauty Parlor") Robert Wagner (20.03 1970-09-28 "Superman and Son") John Wayne (19.06 10/28/1969 "Hominy and True Grit") Ed Wynn Keenan Wynn (11.28 04/24/1962 - "How to Think Up a Television Title Without Being Sued") X Y Z Musical Guest Earl Barton (1947-2007 tap dancer) (03.s08 1954/09/08 "The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth") King Sisters (03.21 1954/02/09 "Deadeye and Indians") Four Knights (01.12 12/15/1951 "Clean Politics") Mahalia Jackson (12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel") The Lettermen (12.21 02/19/1963 "Advice to the Loveworn", 13.07 11/05/1963 - "Do You Take This Woman For Your Awful Wedded Wife?") Donna Loren (1947- Teen singer) (15.22 02/15/1966 "Half a Loafer is Better Than None" Way of Love", "Johnny One-Note") Lulu (17.22 02/13/1968 "Sheriffs Are Bought Not Made") Jane Marsh (1944- Opera Soprano) (16.09 11/15/1966 "Gyp of the Old Block") Michell Boys Choir (12.13 12/25/1962 "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll") Andy Russell (02.?? "Quiz Show Winner") The Sportsmen (02.?? "Fancy Footwork") Step Brothers (02.?? "The Sultan") Shani Wallis (1933- , British singer, "Oliver") (14.17 01/19/1965 "The Seven Year Wretch") Robin Wilson (20.01 1970-09-14 "The Magic Act", 20.04 1970-10-05 "Clem's Witness") Category:Guest Stars